Also writen by Sarahsnape92!
by Tsuki-Himitsu
Summary: Prof. Snape and Hermione get send back in time due to an explosion. Hermione and the student snape play tricks on the older Snape!Hermione falls in love but which Snape will she fall for? who is the 'Martin summers? will they get home? R&R credit to S.S!
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hey y'all !! this is Tsuki-himitsu and sarah-snape92 , this is a joint story and we hope you enjoy it !!!! :p

Disclaimer: We don't own anything!! ("pssst shut up Snape you are supposed to be hiding under the bed!!!!" "Lacey who are you talking to?" "erm... well i sorta kidnapped Snape ... don't tell JK Rowling!!! She might sue me ! I have no money :-s")

Chapter 1 : The final year

Egg yolk was dripping down Ron's chin at breakfast, his mouth hanging wide open showing all the contents of the half chewed food he was attempting to consume.

As disgusted as Hermione was she couldn't help thinking "at least it's a normal morning". She scowled at him before delving into the pages of this morning's Daily Prophet, which had arrived a few seconds before she was captured by the revolting sight of Ron's pie hole.

"Anyone dead that we know of?" Harry's voice was relatively even, but both Hermione and Ron knew that he was very worried, merely trying to keep a light tone to the conversation.

"No it's okay," said Hermione, smiling reassuringly towards Harry, "Just a report about a witch who claims to have gone back in time during a deep coma."

"Strange," said Harry.

"Wierdo," muttered Ron. Although with the amount of sausage in his mouth it came out more like "weiffgho".

"Ronald you are vile! Have you never heard of the phrase "close your mouth whilst you are eating?"

Ron scowled but shook his head " Nouff air!"

"Evidently you haven't, well maybe you should give it a go. You never know it might help you attract and keep the opposite sex!"

Ron started choking on his food and turned bright red.

Harry began to laugh hysterically, clutching his sides as if to hold himself together. Both he and Hermione knew that Ron and Lavender Browns relationship had gone down the drain a while ago, Lavender had claimed that he wasn't "man" enough for her. Ever since then Ron had had a line of girls on his arm and in his bed.

Once Ron had got over his choking fit, he barely had time to scowl and open his mouth to retort when Professor McGonagall came up behind them, handing all three of them a new timetable and a look full of distain for Ron. Harry however was still giggling ever now and again. Hermione and McGonagall shared a look full of meaning. The both seemed to know that the other thought it a good thing for harry to be having a little fun instead of dreading the looming war. With a motherly warm smile for Hermione and a nod for otter she walked over to Neville.

"Right Charms, double Arithmancy and then Potions. Last is …. Transfiguration. Big day today."

"That means Ron and I have a free period today?! Score one for the quidditch boys!" Harry gave Ron a high five over the table and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione Ron and Harry found themselves sitting at the front of the Charms classroom; Hermione, as usual, was taking down everything Professor Flitwick said. They were now learning how to charm people and make them invisible and then visible again with the counter curse. Professor Flitwick had suggested trying the spell on snails first. Ron had moaned loudly at this, having not gotten over his incident with slugs in his second year. Hermione of course was the only one to vanish her snail and then make it re-appear before it slid off the table, earning Gryffindor 50 points.

After bouncing out of Charms she made her way to Arithmancy with Professor Vector, her favourite teacher. There were only 6 people that had qualified last year to take it, including Blaise Zibini! Hermione hated him with every fibre in her body.

"Ah! Good morning Miss Granger, you are looking very beautiful today! And very tanned … did you go on holiday over the summer?"

"Yes professor, I went to visit my parents in Australia, and then I went to France for a French course."

"Was it good my dear?"

"Ummmm… well it was, pleasant to see them again."

Hermione looked very uncomfortable and upset, Professor Vector could see the tears that were battling with her eyelashes and decided not to push any further.

"Come and see me later dear, I have some sums I think you might find … interesting ."

Hermione looked up and gave Professor Vector a watery smile just as the rest of the class filled in. Professor Vector put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, her perfectly manicured nails squeezing gently in comfort, as she greeted the rest of the class.

Two hours later, Hermione had put her honey curls into a lose bun on top of her head as she scribbled away at top speed. Her project for her newts was really difficult but, she felt she was getting there … slowly.

"Okay class, lessons over. I think you should all go and eat, you look drained already!" Professor vector smiled warmly at them and then sat back at her desk.

"Hermione dear? Would you stay behind for a moment?"

She saw the young woman's face twist slightly in anxiousness, allowing the professor to see her emotions fully from behind her eyes.

"Y-yes professor?"

"Have a seat, cup of tea dear?"

"Ummm… yes please."

The professor smiled lovingly again and conjured a pot of tea and two cups.

"Milk two sugars?"

"yeah – how did you know?"

" Hermione, I am an arithmancy teacher , I must be pretty good at my job to still be here. There are things I know about people that they don't even know yet. That is … what we do, to make calculations on others and events that happen, finding the odds of success and failure among other things. I know too much for most people's liking."

"Oh yes… sorry, I forgot."

Professor vector raised an eyebrow at her, _the girl really is worried_ she thought whilst pouring the tea. Handing her the cup she sat back in her chair and studied the young woman.

"Dear, are you okay? … Truthfully?"

"well … I … yes, yes I am fine."

Hermione's head fell forward to hide the tears that were once more fighting her with all their might. Professor Vector took Hermione's hand in hers as a form of comfort.

"I know why your parents are in Australia Hermione, and it was an honourable thing to do. It must be really hard seeing them when they don't believe they even have a daughter. You did a brilliant job at modifying their memories dear."

Hermione lost against the tears and folded herself up against her knees as if to keep the grief trapped inside her from exploding onto her teacher. Professor Vector stood up and enlarged the seat so she could sit next to the sobbing girl. Gently pulling the girl into a hug she whispered words of comfort to her. Hermione's tears began to subside and she started to talk.

" It's just, I know the dark lord would go after them if I left them without protection, but I didn't realise they would forget totally about me. It's hard knowing that my parents don't believe I exist. And then there is Ron who just doesn't care and is such an idiot, and poor Harry! There is just so much going on, we aren't ready for this war I know it. And harry, well I think he is the last horcrux. So … he will have to be killed for us to defeat Voldermort. I don't want my best friend to die. But I can't find it in me to tell him."

Professor vector hugged the young girl tighter, trying to absorb the grief within her.

"It's hard I know, but you are doing your best. It is natural to feel the strain after having to bottle it all up for so long. As for Mr Weasley, well he is missing a very intelligent and beautiful young woman. Harry, I indeed the last piece but it isn't your place to tell him. He must figure it out himself. Now you understand my dilemma of knowing so much about someone and not being able to tell them. And now, I have something I think you might find … enlightening!"

Hermione looked up at the older woman with a small smile.

"Thank you for everything. And I'm sorry for crying on you!"

The older woman laughed warmly,

"Perfectly fine, I don't want my best student to burn out and feel she has no one to come to!"

Hermione blushed and smiled again as professor vector got up and reached around her desk, pulling out several sheets of paper and handing them to Hermione.

After a few minutes of reading, Hermione realised that these were calculations of the witch who claimed to have time travelled. Looking up at professor vector with a startled expression she began to speak more evenly.

"That witch … Alex Drake wasn't it? She claimed to have gone back in time, and these prove it's possible?"

"Yes."

"Oh my! Do you mind if I keep them until tomorrow? Then I can read them thoroughly? I'll give them back straight away I promise!"

"Of course! I had expected as much" laughed the professor.

Hermione gave her a radiant smile before tucking them inside her school robes, just out of view. Feeling much better after her break down and Professor Vectors words of comfort she finished her cup of tea, re-thanked the professor and left to get some lunch before her next class.

After grabbing a quick sandwich and apple Hermione, Ron and Harry made their way to potions. Professor Snape was once more taking potions, instead of Slughorn, and today they were brewing veritaserium. Hermione got to work straight away, her long, slender fingers flying with grace over her cauldron. Her fluid movements and slight personal adjustments to the instructions were noted by professor Snape and caused a,

"Miss Granger, see me after please."

Hermione looked up at him slightly nervous, Ron and Harry look angry and confused at Snape, harry, of course, sneering at him with nothing less than pure loathing.

"What did you do? " Ron sounded annoyed

"I don't know." Hermione merely shrugged and got back to her work.

Ron was still muttering when Snape called for them to bottle their potions and hand them in. Hermione's was colourless and odourless just as described. Harry's however was lilac and Ron's was a bubbling brown colour awarding him a generous U. Everyone packed up and left at Snape's dismissal, everyone except Hermione.

She approached his desk warily before asking "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes Miss Granger sit."

Hermione fleetingly though of professor vector and sitting with her only a few hours previous, this was not as nice!

"Now Miss Granger, this is my last year of teaching and I need to be replaced by someone that knows what to do with potions."

"Yes I understand sir, your leaving is sad though."

Snape sneered at her.

"Not many will agree with you."

"More to the point!" he added quickly as he saw her open her mouth to argue.

"There are very few I feel would be capable of taking my place and worth training. I am offering you an apprenteship. This is so that I can train you and at the end of the year you can take my place. Now it wouldn't normally happen whilst a student is at school, but … you are the best out of the load of crappy dungerheads at this school. No, it wasn't my choice to have a know-it-all Gryffindor as my apprentice but the head master said it would be wise."

Hermione seemed to consider his words and then, after much consideration said,

"Thank you sir, I would love to learn under you."

Snape raised his eyebrow and Hermione realised how wrong that had just sounded, turning very pink she stuttered,

"I mean, I would like you to teach me."

Snape smirked at her embarrassment and nodded curtly to her.

"Very well, Tuesdays and Thursday s at 8. You may go."

"Thank you sir!"

Hermione made it out of the dungeon without letting her façade slip, once however the door had shut she let out a squeal of excitement, jumping up and down and singing loudly "Go Hermione! Oh Go Hermione! I'm gonna be a potions mistress, I'm gonna be a potions mistress! La La La!!" wiggling her bum at the last part.

The door , which she had just come out of swung open again and Snape watched her little happy jig stop instantly , slowly she spun to face him, her eyes huge and her checks flushed.

"Miss Ganger what in god's name are you doing?!"

"Can I lie?"

"No Miss Granger, You cannot lie now what are you doing?"

"Well… I was doing my happy jig."

Snape was inwardly laughing his head off at her embarrassment and "jig" but outwardly he sneered at her.

"Such displays should be kept in private miss granger. I do not wish to hear or witness your 'happy jig' outside my classroom thank you!"

Hermione was so red she looked like a beetroot wish blusher, ducking her head she replied, with as much dignity as she could muster,

"Yes sir."

"Good, now get going or Professor McGonagall will keep you in a detention for being late."

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she fled, throwing a "yes sir" over her shoulder at professor Snape.

Turning back into his classroom he laughed, a rich and free laugh. He had never expected _that_!

Sitting at her desk 4 minutes later, having apologised to Professor McGonagall and explaining that professor Snape kept her behind , Hermione let out a sigh and turned to face the front. Scribbling down everything the professor said she caught up quickly. They were learning on how to find their true animigous form. Hermione knew it would take a few weeks, but she was still disappointed when she didn't transform first time around. Ron however laughed when she explained her disappointment, this made her angry.

"Well Harry it looks like little Hermione was failed! Not so clever after all huh? All that intelligence was just pretend." Ron laughed loud and hard, a malicious grin forming.

"Well then don't expect to copy my notes this year Ronald Weasley! I should hex your balls off for laughing at me, but since you have none according to lavender brown, I won't bother trying. Instead you can just make your own notes."

"How dare you!"

"How dare I Ronald?! How dare you make fun of me!"

"Guys? Maybe you should both calm down a bit?" harry was always trying to be the voice of reason.

"Shut up Harry!"

"Ron it is not Harry's fault you are being a total prat shouting everywhere, he is just trying to keep the peace."

"Shut up Hermione! You cow! How dare you say I have no balls! Lavender was lying. What would you know of a Males anatomy anyway?! You are a frigid little know it all."

WHAM!

Ron had been launched across the room and smashed hard against the wall, everyone in the room including McGonagall had heard Ron's comment and then watched him fly across the room.

Hermione's voice was a deadly whisper.

"What would I know? I wouldn't know much Ron, because I don't sleep around. You on the other hand fail to notice women for who they are, only if they have big boobs are they worth any of your attention. You look at them and then fuck them. You Ron Weasley are not only a heartless pig, but a heartless pig that has ignored his two best friends for the past two months; because you were TOO BUSY SHAGGING EVERYTHING THAT MOVED!!!!!!"

Hermione's wand hand fell and so did Ron, he came crashing to the ground as she picked up her bag and threw herself from the room without even a second glance.

She had no Idea where to go. The common room would be full of students with free periods, professor vector would be teaching, so she simply wandered, allowing her feet to lead her without a thought as to where she was going.

She found herself sitting on the edge of the lake as dusk approached. Class had long since finished as had dinner, but Hermione wasn't hungry. She simply sat sketching in her little pad she had got for her 18th birthday. As she sketched the lake , the trees and the creatures underwater the sun quickly set over the castle, leaving her in darkness with only the stars as company.

She was so absorbed that she didn't hear the soft footsteps behind her, watching over her shoulder as she drew.


	2. Chapter 2

Working Together

He stood there, still as a statue. Even the light wind did not alert her to his presence; he felt powerful, yet also protective of the young woman sat in front of him: her elaborate curls floated gently down her back, and he had a sudden urge to reach out and stroke them..._No Severus! _He told himself firmly, _how dare you even consider thinking about touching a mudblood in such a way! She is nothing more than a student to you. _He let out a deep breath, thus prompting Hermione to acknowledge his presence; she turned to face him and gave a little jump as she realised how close he was to her.

"Oh, Professor Snape! I didn't notice you there," then gathering some more of her confidence, she added, "although it would be nice if you could make an effort and inform me of your presence the next time you sneak up on me!"

"Miss Granger," he sneered, glad she was not aware of what his thoughts contained a few minutes ago, "I'd watch that attitude if I were you, or you'll find that Gryffindor will be making a record of having negative points throughout the remainder of the year."

Hermione scowled at him and got to her feet, "may I ask what it is you came to see about then _sir,_" she emphasised the last word for effect, and struggled to contain a smile as she saw Snape's upper lip curl.

"I was merely here to inform you that for the date of our first meeting involving your apprenticeship-" Hermione's face lifted then coloured as she remembered the wonderful opportunity he'd given in making her his apprentice, and then how he'd caught her doing her happy jig right outside his classroom. Jeez that was embarrassing.

Snape looked like the memory had come back to him too. _Great_, thought Hermione, "-you will need to bring the following list of potions ingredients," he whipped his hand into the inside of his robes and pulled out a piece of parchment which he handed to Hermione; scanning it briefly, she then looked back up at Snape and asked: "Why have you asked me to get these ingredients for you? I mean you have your own store full of potions ingredients, why couldn't you just get some from there?"

Snape looked at her in a way that made Hermione feel like he was glaring into the depths of her soul, she inwardly shivered; _Why does that bloody man make me feel so conscious whenever he looks at me! _she thought angrily.

"Because Miss Granger," replied Snape silkily, "this is your opportunity to prove to me that you are a worthy choice for my replacement; I've given a lot towards this job, and I'd rather not leave the position in the hands of a complete dunderhead."

"Very well sir, I'll get right down to sorting these ingredients!" said Hermione enthusiastically, "I promise you won't be disappointed."

"I very much hope not," retorted Snape, "because I'm afraid there's no other student who I feel will be able to survive being trained for potions master by me, in fact, I'm extremely curious to see how you fare Miss Granger," he gave her what Hermione could've sworn was a small smile, and then turned with a swish of his long black robes and began heading back towards the castle. Hermione let out a deep breath she didn't even know she'd been holding, and then replied with a cheery, "See you tomorrow evening then sir!" her insides bubbling with excitement, she began bouncing quietly on the spot, but before she could erupt once again into her seriously cool happy jig, Snape suddenly turned back to face her:

"By the way, not a bad drawing you were sketching there; could do with a bit more practise mind," he sneered accordingly, but Hermione's brain had almost grinded to a halt: _was I just complimented by Professor Snape?! What is happening to the world?! _Turning back to the tree under which she had been sitting , she plonked herself down sighing deeply; a big smile erupting slowly on her face, illuminating her features making her literally glow with happiness. Reminiscing in the fact she had been complimented by her potions master AND had being given a chance to finally prove her abilities, she gazed up into the blackened sky, the stars reflecting off her tears. Taking another deep breath, she decided it was time to go and rejoin her friends, aka Harry and the manwhore; so, she lifted herself up again, shivering slightly at the chill that had settled amongst the atmosphere, and headed back into the warmth and cosiness of the castle.

Throughout the remainder of the evening and the majority of the following day, Hermione actually struggled to try and find the list of potions ingredients Snape had asked her to get; _what did he want them for anyway? _she found herself wondering occasionally; he must really want to challenge her if he was asking her to acquire potions ingredients that even she was having trouble getting hold of. She had gotten up at the break of dawn in order to finish acquiring the list she had failed to complete yesterday; having finally given up at 2:30am. She worked so hard she missed breakfast! And then, completely ignoring her hunger she dedicated their lunch hour and following free period to the task of collecting Snape's ingredients. All in all when classes finished and Hermione still had 20 billywig stings to catch fresh from the forest she was becoming frantic.

"You know I think you're taking this a bit too seriously Hermione," said Harry worriedly, as she came rushing into the Common Room laden with billywig stings which she'd spent the last hour and a half trying to catch, and was now abruptly aware that she was due for her session with Snape in less than five minutes!

"Yes I know you think that Harry!" she shrieked rather hysterically as she flew past him like a whirlwind up to the girls dormitory. She grabbed the bag in which she had stored all the other potions ingredients, and, feeling very chuffed with herself for having obtained them all at such short notice, dived back into the Common Room and headed for the Portrait Hole.

"See you later Harry!" she called breathlessly, as she nearly knocked over a group of first years in her angst to get down to the dungeons for her very first apprentice session with Snape.

"Excellent start Hermione," she mumbled crossly, "he picks you out of a dozen students to be his successor and you bugger it up by not even arriving on time!" She made a noise like an angry bull as she dashed through corridors, taking advantage of the secret passages that she knew so well, until she collided headfirst with a certain ginger someone with certain parts of his physique locked together with a very ho-like blonde.

Hermione lost it. "Well, this really is the icing on the cake! Why do you have to shag all your dumb bimbos in plain sight of everyone else!" she shrieked loudly.

"This was a deserted corridor until you stuck your snobby nose in!" shouted Ron, hastily trying to shove his trousers back on as he threw clothes to his most recent lover.

"You really are a complete and utter arse Ronald Weasley! I suggest you and your bumchum get the hell out of my way or I will curse you into oblivion!" Hermione stormed her way past them, her temper having now risen to extremely dangerous levels, and made a point whacking Ron with her foot, causing him to keel over and grunt in pain.

"You cow!" screamed his blonde, crawling over to comfort him, "just cause he doesn't show any signs of wanting to give you a good lovin'!"

Hermione let out a mirthless cackle, "I wouldn't sleep with him if he were the last man on the planet! And don't go thinking you're anything special sweetie, you're just the latest in a very long line." Smiling wickedly, Hermione sauntered off, now fully aware that she was ten minutes late for her session with Snape.

"Bugaration!" she cursed loudly, as she ran flat out down the endless flights of stairs and came to a skidding halt outside Snape's office. Panting heavily, she raised her hand and knocked quite nervously on the thick wooden door...


End file.
